Luck
Luck is the sixth episode of [[The Young Knight (season 1)|The Young Knight season 1'']].'' Script Teaser *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts to a view of the manor) *Int. Foyer (Cuts to the foyer as we see Alfred coming downstairs to start his list of daily objectives) Alfred: Let’s see (He grabs his feather duster and starts dusting around the foyer) (Minutes later, he exits and about to dust the study room until he hears the doorbell) Alfred: Coming! (He opens the front door to see a mailman) Yes ? Mailman: I have a package for a Mr. Pennyworth. Alfred: That’s me Mailman: Okay, just sign here...(Showing him the clipboard for signature) Alfred: (Signing it) Here you go. Mailman: Thank you, enjoy your day (Exiting) Alfred: (Closes the door as he holds on his package; he puts it on the centerpiece and as he about to open it Bruce enters) Bruce: Alfred, what you’re doing? Alfred: I’m about to open my gift sir. Bruce: (Realizing its Alfred’s birthday today, he keeps it as a secret) Gift, what you think today is? Alfred: I don’t know, maybe today is Butler Appreciation Month. Bruce: (Laughing) Maybe...I got to go; see you later Alfred. Alfred: Have a good day to you Master Bruce. (Bruce leaves opening and closing the front doors, the camera shifts to Alfred as he opens his package and the camera views at the open box and it reveals to be a gold coin. Alfred picks up the coin in his hand and tries to see who send him this kind of package; he tries to see where’s return to sender info but its nowhere to be found...only his name and address) (Alfred holds up the coin in air and unbeknownst to him the camera sees the coin shining a purplish-gold color as it flashes through Alfred’s eyes. He feels that this is his lucky day and he puts the coin inside his pants pocket. He walks to the study room, but sees a dust in the foyer table, so he pulls out his duster and tries to dust it away; however all of the sudden, he moves his duster and arm next to a huge vase and it mistakenly crashes on the floor) Alfred: (Surprised what just happened, he feels his lucky day is actually turn sour) (The camera views the broken shards of the fallen vase, as we shift back to Alfred’s stunned face) ends OPENING CREDITS I *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to the view of the mansion) *Int. Library (Cuts inside as we see Victor reading a book at his reading chair near the fireplace; he soon gets enter by his son) Jason: Hey, dad. What are you doing? Victor: I’m reading A Tale of Two Cities. Jason: Nice, the book reflects on you; you got two sides that I can’t understand. Victor: Son, you are unpredictable. Jason: Sorry dad, but I have no time for exchanging words with you, but I have a meeting with a important partner. Victor: (While reading the book) You a partner, I see what I did wrong. Jason: No dad, me being your son, that’s what is wrong. Victor: (Stop reading as he tweaks his head towards Victor, then becomes a little irrate about that statement) (Jason smiles and heads out, as the camera shifts to Victor putting his head down and trying to think what kind of important partner his son is talking about) *Ext. Gotham High School (A view of the school then the camera shifts to the courtyard) *Ext. Courtyard (Cuts to the courtyard as we see Bruce, Leo, and Julie talking about something while sitting on one of the benches) Bruce: Okay, so Alfred’s 51th birthday is coming and I want to do something special. Any ideals? (We see them thinking) Julie: The only idea I’m thinking about is a surprise party. Bruce: That’s a good idea. Leo: Bad, how we going do a surprise party and Alfred is stuck in the manor all day. Bruce: Well, I can arrange Alfred to take a two-day vacation, as we prepare for his birthday. Julie: Wonderful idea, I love it. Leo: Okay, I like that idea, but are you sure Alfred will take wisely to a surprise party. Julie: Of course he can, I did one similar for my aunt’s birthday, and she was surprised. Leo: Well, if this can be handle perfectly I say let’s do it. Bruce: That’s my boy! (Bruce and Leo high five) Bruce: So it’s settled. Julie: Settle for me. Leo: Ditto! Bruce: Okay, I will do my part and get rid of Alfred and when he’s gone, you guys come and start planning the decorations. Julie: Fine by me. Leo: Good. (They all high five each other and head out their separate ways as their plan is about to begin) *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts back hours later to the manor then inside) *Int. Alfred’s Room (Cuts to the first time as we see Alfred’s bedroom, the camera view around the room as it’s reflecting an Old English-setting with Old English-like objects; even the bedpost and walls are made out a old English-like wood. We then see Alfred walking inside as he is tired from a busy, unusual day as he lays on his bed) Alfred: (Talking to himself) Today have been the most weirdest day I have had since...(he sits up, picks up and hold a framed picture of a woman) I lost you. (The camera shifts to the framed picture of a lady as we see she is wearing a 1950's look and hairstyle, and we see a name at the left bottom; we see the name is “Peggy”) Alfred: (Talking to himself again) I miss you my Peggy. (He holds his picture in his arms, but all of a sudden he drops the framed picture) (The camera sees the framed pictured as the frame and glass is broken in pieces. Alfred is shocked, but is relieved the picture itself wasn’t scratched; he holds the picture again) Alfred: Thank you, thank you! (All of the sudden the window opens mysteriously and a strange burst of wind enters as he loses his grip of the picture and it flies out the window; he is shocked and stunned) No! (He runs up to the window to catch it, but came short) No! (He leaves his room and heads downstairs) *Int. Foyer (Cuts to Alfred heading downstairs trying to exit out the front door and see if he can catch the picture, but the camera spots Bruce heading from the kitchen and spots him) Bruce: Hey Alfred... Alfred: Not now Master Bruce. (He opens the front door to see if he can see his Peggy picture, but it wasn’t anywhere) No! Bruce: Alfred? Alfred: (Returns inside as he closes the doors, and sees Bruce as he is depressed) Oh, I’m sorry Master Bruce, but I lost my picture of my girl, Peggy, and I lost it as it was flied out of the window. Bruce: O, that’s why you were like this before you responded to me. I didn’t know, yet I hope you will find it. Alfred: I hope so, too Master Bruce. (Still depressed) Bruce: (Thinking about the party, now knowing what Alfred is going through) You know what Alfred, I notice how much that picture has influenced you, so I decided to give you a day off. Alfred: Are you sure? Bruce: Yeah, you need some time to refresh yourself, so take a two-day vacation. Go somewhere to help ease your mind. Alfred: (Already starting to cheer up) Oh thank you, Master Bruce! Bruce: I’ll head upstairs and take some rest myself, I’m tired after today and you should spoil yourself. Go out there and do what Alfred Pennyworth does; smiles as he heads upstairs) Alfred: I will sir! (Responding as Bruce heads upstairs) (The camera sees Bruce going upstairs and into his room, and then the camera shifts back to Alfred as he is happy about taking this short vacation break, but soon depress himself again as he takes out that strange gold coin from his jacket pocket he received earlier today. He looks at it as the camera sees the coin then back to Alfred, thinking this coin might have caused his bad day) (Fades out) I ends II *Ext. Wayne Industries (Cuts to see a view of the building) *Int. CEO office (Cuts to see the view of the CEO office and then we spots Jason entering trying to find his partner) Jason: Hello? Voice: I’m here! (Jason looks by the big glassed window as he see a turned black chair, the camera sees the chair facing backwards showing the man behind, but soon he turns around the chair as the camera glances its Robin Wilden) Jason: So you are the current CEO of Wayne Industries. Robin: Yup, Thomas gave me a good reason to take care of his company before his son is old enough to run it. Jason: Yeah, you maybe the CEO, but do know that Bruce is the sole owner of this company. Robin: I know. I’m not like your father, trying to takeover. I’m just like I said watching over until Bruce is ready. So anyway, you’re here to be my partner and want to start taking down your father. Jason: I’m not that kind of partner where something really bad happens to him, if you know I have been telling you that I don’t go that route. Robin: I know you want to protect your father, but deep inside is a man with no pure good in his heart. Jason: He’s my father. Robin: You still want the job? Jason: (Thinking about it) I don’t know, Robin, I just don’t know. I have to see. (Leaving) Robin: Where you’re going? Jason: To think...I’ll give you a decision today or tomorrow. (Closing the door behind him) Robin: (Knowing he was close, but knows that a son’s love for his father is distracting him from making a decision) *Int. Lab Development (Cuts downstairs as we see only Lucius working on that black box he retrieved last week) Lucius: (Still trying to solve the puzzle, he tries to rearrange the pieces as the camera seeing his hands moving and switching the letter pieces in a order and he notice a spike in the edge of the puzzle box; he judges it’s the pointer. He uses this and he discovers a weird code “KINGS”) What does kings have to do with this? *Ext. Sam’s Lanes (Cuts to see a bowling alley and then inside) * Int. Sam’s Lanes (Cuts inside as we see a lot of people hanging out and playing bowling, we then see Alfred approaching the front desk) Worker: So what size will that be for you sir? Alfred: (A little stunned about this and he then answers the question) I like to have a size 10. Worker: Okay! (Turns around as he reaches for the shoes) Alfred: (Exciting about this) This is my first time. Worker: (Got the shoes and give it to him) That’s great. (Like he cares) (Alfred grabs his shoes and heads to a open lane; he sees Lane 4 unoccupied and reaches to it; he first put his bowling shoes on; after that, he has a chance to grab his bowling ball, but all of the sudden, he falls down because his shoestrings were loose and it tangled to his foot; people saw it and one tries to help as Alfred thank them. This time he ties his shoe and gets the ball of his choice, then he heads to the lane) (Alfred is about to have bowl for the first time, but when he throws it the ball misses lane 4 and hits the gutter in lane 3) Alfred: Oh my! (A minute later, he retrieved his ball and tries to retry again, but this time as he about to throw the ball, he falls on the floor on his but) Ouch! (Spectators look at awe as Alfred gets up and realizing this is the worse day he ever had, and he tries to fix it, by bowling again. This time as he is about to throw, the ball unintentionally gets loose and hits the spectators, but no one got hurt as the ball misses by inches) Alfred: (Notices the calamity he is causing and talks to himself) Oh great! (He walks off, but he forgets he has the bowling shoes back on, so he take them off and return to the front desk; as he returned them, he tries to look for his real shoes, but it is nowhere to be seen) Where are they? No again! (He realizes he lost his shoes, so he exits the alley barefooted) Is someone putting a hex on me or what? *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts to the manor once again) *Int. Foyer (Cuts to see Bruce coming downstairs as he opens his door and sees Julie and Leo) Julie: He’s gone? Bruce: Yeah, I saw him left. Come in! (Julie and Leo comes inside and also with bags of party decorations) Leo: You wouldn’t imagine how many party stores we had to go to only to find birthday supplies and stuff that says “Happy 51st Birthday”. Julie: Well as least we have enough. Where you want the party stationed at? Bruce: Well the food will be in the kitchen, the cake and plate decorations head to the dining room, but the real party is in the study. Julie: Alright, well I have the cake and plates. Bruce: I got the study. Leo: Guess the only thing left is music..actually I mean food. I got that covered. Bruce: Alright, let’s get into the scene and begin our stations. (Takes the decorations and heads to the study) Julie: (Takes the cake and heads to the dining room) Leo: (Takes the remaining supplies and is about to head to the kitchen, but before that he stumbles on a brown package box; he surreys it and sees the package paper: TO: Alfred Pennyworth, 7835 West Hills Pkwy (the manor’s address), and no resender info. Leo looks again and sees a note underneath the centerpiece table; he opens it and its a message to Alfred; the camera sees the note as it says: "Alfred, hope you enjoy your gift. -M.G.") Who’s M.G.? (As he flickered through the paper he hears Bruce’s voice) Bruce (voice): Leo, I need you! Leo: (Hesitant, he hides the note in his right jean pocket, as like nothing happens, he heads to the study) (Fades out) II ends III *Int. Athletic Spa (Cuts to a athletic spa building as we see others working on the exercising machines then to others relaxing on a massage table; the camera shifts to Alfred) Alfred: (Walking towards the hot relaxing tub, as he approach it he tries to relax and shakes off all the bad luck he is suddenly having; all of the sudden, he slips on a sponge and falls down; others see him in pain, and they tried to awake him; minutes later, he wakes up and gets up) (The camera sees the others helping him get back to his feet; as he gets his balance under control he commend thanks to everyone and decides to leave immediately) (The others look stunned as he walks off to the exit) *Ext. Gotham Public Library (Cuts to see the view of the library then inside) *Int. Computer Room (Cuts inside as we see a room filled with computers and we notice Lucius is on one of them) Lucius: (Types “Kings” to the library encyclopedia search engine and as he do it...once he presses enter, we see the screen as its load to a screen filled with European kings dated back to the 16th century; shifts back to him as he is being intrigued about the finding and suspect this is another clue, but which king fits to the problem) (Cuts off Lucius’s intrigued face) *Ext. Powers Mansion (Cuts to a view of the mansion) *Int. Jason’s Room (Cuts to the room as we see Jason laying down on his bed still thinking if he needs to partner up with Wilden to take down his father) Jason: (Still lying on the bed, he notices one of his pictures; the camera views to a picture of a ten-year-old Jason and a younger adult of Victor–in some sort of a father-son moment; the camera view back to Jason as he still notices the picture and realizes back then he was vulnerable, but now he is strong and can make his own decisions without any distractions) *Ext. PowerCorp (Cuts to a view of the building then inside) *Int. Victor’s Office (Cuts inside as we see Victor sitting in his office chair while going over important documents: one such document is that of the black box originated from Scotland; he then sees a document about a rare, silver-blue crystal that was originated from South America; the last documents he also notices is a file of Robin Wilden’s phone records...he then notices something that shocked him, he sees that the only person that he was able to contact with was his son, Jason) Victor: (Feeling angry and totally betrayed, he then realizes that Jason’s secret partner was non other than Robin Wilden) *Ext. Street (Cuts to a view of the city then to a street as we see Alfred, still petrified and perplexed about the bad day he had been having since the day started, tries to walk across the street, but all of a sudden a car sideswipes him and nearly kills him; however, the good news is that he wasn’t killed, yet the bad news is that the accident knocks him in unconsicononess) (The camera zooms out as we see Alfred laying on the ground unconscious as the camera fades out) III ends IV *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts to a view of the manor) *Int. Study (Cuts to the decorated room as we see guests like Commissioner Woods, Det. Alder, Jason, Lucius, and other unknown guests as well as Bruce, Julie, and Leo; the party is beginning already then we hear Duffy “Mercy” playing in the background) Leo: How much longer do a 50-year-old turned 51 of a man comes late? Julie: It’s been hours? Hey, Bruce how long did you said for Alfred to take his day? Bruce: Well I kind of exaggerated a little about the two-day vacation, but knowing Alfred he should be coming home by now. Comm. Woods: You kids know where Alfred is? Bruce: I have no clue where Alfred is, commissioner. (Minutes later during the party as the song continues to play the phone rings; Julie answers) Julie: Hello? (Hearing thinking it’s Alfred, but hears someone else talking about Alfred) (We see Bruce talking to Jason and then we see Julie alarming everyone) Julie: Bruce! Bruce: (Hearing her) Yeah?! Julie: It’s Gotham Memorial Hospital, Alfred got caught into a car accident. (Everyone is stunned as the music is brought to an abrupt end, then the camera spots Bruce totally stunned about what just happened; Lucius hears his pager and leaves mysteriously) *Ext. Gotham Memorial Hospital (Cuts to a view of the tall-short building then inside) *Int. Alfred’s Hospital Room (Cuts into one of the rooms as we see a shocked Alfred in the hospital bed kind of sleeping and he is almost like he’s in a dream-like state) (Shifts closer as we zoom into his mind...the camera zooms into what his dream is actually a flashback, the setting is thirteen years in the past) *Int. Wayne Manor - Study Room - (1995) (Cuts to the manor then the study room as we see “November 2, 1995" on the screen then we notice five figures standing by the fireplace... the camera zooms in a circle to view each of the figures; we see the first one is Thomas Wayne then the next is Victor Powers, then Robin Wilden, then Detective William Woods is entering and lastly Alfred, who is serving drinks, while the rest of the men is discussing about something) Robin: I tried my luck and all I found in Paris is a bunch of old relics. Thomas: Are you sure it wasn’t in France? Robin: I spoke, ate, and sleep in French...I haven’t seen the crystal anywhere. Thomas: Well, where could it be? Victor: I know, it might be in one place we haven’t search for. Thomas: And what’s that? Victor: Brazil. Woods: (Entering) I kind of overheard you three and all I heard is Paris and Brazil. What, you three decided to go on a vacation. Victor: Trust me, Willie, the day I go on vacation is the day my son go to Harvard. Woods: Just like you Powers, now what are you three talking about? Robin: We were just talking about a metal that was hard to find. Woods: You thought Paris would have it. Thomas: We did, but I now notice, things should just stay in the past. (Walking Woods out in the porch) Robin: I don’t know Vic, something tells me that crystal is hiding somewhere. Victor: Each of us have spent millions in funding and savaging for that rock, and all we wind up is un-aired questions. Alfred: (Carrying a tray of drinks) Do any of you like to spare for a drink? Robin: No thanks, I’m fine. Victor: Maybe later. (Thomas returns) Thomas: I’ll take one. (Grabbing a drink) That will be all, Alfred thanks. Alfred: No mention, Master Alfred...(about to head to the kitchen) Mrs. Wayne and Master Bruce is still in Chinatown, do you want them... Thomas: I expect they are all right and that they come back just in time as me and the others finished a few things. Alfred: Okay. Thomas: (Before he head back) Oh I forgot, today is your birthday...happy birthday Alfred. Alfred: Thank you, sir! (Thomas heads back inside the study and closes the doors with Victor and Robin still inside; Alfred relieved that his master appreciates today is his birthday, yet hears a voice) Voice: Alfred! Alfred! Wake up, Alfred! Alfred: (Confused) Master Bruce? (Then all of suddenly we are flashed back to the present, November 2008, as we see a conscious Alfred waking up seeing Bruce, Julie, and Leo) *Int. Alfred’s Hospital Room (Present Day) (Cuts back to present day as we see Bruce, Julie, and Leo by Alfred’s bedside) Alfred: (Chalky and shaken still after the accident, tries to talk) What happened? Bruce: You got into an car accident, but the doctor told me that nothing bad really happen to you, nor the driver. The sideswipe kind of forcibly put you unconscious for three hours) Julie: You’re okay? Alfred: I’m dandy Ms. Madison, kind of. Leo: I wonder what took you so long to come back to the manor. Alfred: (Perplexed) (Bruce and Julie look back at Leo) Leo: What! He still doesn’t know? Alfred: Know what? Bruce: Forget it, Alfred, all I want to know is what caused the sideswipe. Alfred: I wish I knew. (Leo starts digging for some clues and sees something shining in Alfred’s pocket) Leo: Look, what I found...(revealing to everyone a gold coin) Alfred: Now I know, that coin have been giving me a bad omen over a bad omen over another bad one. Julie: You mean someone put a curse on you? Alfred: I think and seeing how it happened today, was merrily bad luck. Bruce: Wait, you mean Luck of the Irish luck. Alfred: Yeah ever since I had that coin earlier from that package that came for me has been giving me a series of bad luck. Leo: (Now putting the pieces of the puzzle together) That’s it! Julie: What? Leo: This coin that Alfred got came from a package box.... Alfred: I tried to find who send it to me... Leo: Actually I did, this note (getting the paper of his jean pocket) came with it. All it said was Alfred, hope you enjoy your gift and it was from M.G. . Bruce: M.G.? Julie: What’s that? Alfred: It’s not a what, it’s a who...M.G. stands for Marcus Gaines. Bruce: Hold up! Isn’t that the guy you told me two years ago, he was Peggy’s former boyfriend. Alfred: Yeah, he was jealous that Peggy chose me over him and promise me I will regret it someday. Julie: Yeah, that someday is now and you’re in the hospital. My question is how did Marcus found a gold coin that gives the holder bad luck. Leo: Well... (Toggling with his Verizon Voyager and finds something) I searched for a Marcus Gaines in Google and luckily, he owns a old collectible shop down at 7130 Drake Drive. Bruce: All you have to do was to Google him? Leo: Yeah, with the Voyager I can find anything with the best Navigator/Internet program in the universe. Julie: Handy Dandy! Bruce: Don’t worry Alfred, Marcus won’t go away with this. I’m heading the police. Leo: I’ll go to. Bruce: Hey Julie, you don’t mind... Julie: Watching over Alfred, of course. (Bruce and Leo leaves the room as we see Julie sitting on the bed’s edge comforting Alfred; in the hallway, we see the guys) Leo: Sawing your face back there tells me, we not going to the police. Bruce: Nope, we going to collect. *Int. Wayne Industries - Lab Development (Cuts to the WI then down to the labs as we see Lucius have successfully circled about seven kings that have a connection to the puzzle and the way it was made–we see on a paper the names of Henry VI, Arthur, Charles V, Louis IV, William the Conqueror, Richard I, and Edward IV) Lucius: (Notices the names and figure something interesting, he takes the first letter of each of their titled name, yet the only ones he didn’t do it for is Richard and William. In a twisted move, he takes the third letter of Richard and the second letter of William; he puts the letters together and uses the puzzle box to straighten it out when suddenly the tab marks a word...Lucius discovers the puzzle gets even more stranger as the word is “CHALICE” ) (Cuts off Lucius’s confused face) *Ext. Old Byrne’s Old Collectibles (Cuts off to see a view of the shop) *Int. Shop (Cuts inside as we see Bruce and Leo entering the shop unnoticed the doorbell rings as they enter trying to find Marcus) Bruce: Where is he? Leo: I wish I knew...whoa, is that a Babe Ruth signature-ball. Bruce: No time for this, Leo! Leo: Just a little wonder off, okay...(heads to where he sees the ball) Bruce: (A little disgusted, but heads on) Leo: (Reaches to the ball and touches) Wow! Cool! (He sees a older man closer to Alfred’s age approached Leo) Man: So you like the ball. Leo: Like it, I love it...how much are you selling for this? Man: $20,000 dollars. Leo: (Coughing) That’s half of half of my school tutuiton. Man: (Smiling) I really want to shine my best products, and the Babe Ruth ball is one of them. Bruce: Is your gold coin, one of them too?! Man: (Turns around) Excuse me? Bruce: You heard me, Marcus, is the gold coin you send my friend...you may know him Alfred Pennyworth. Marcus: I have no inking what are you talking about. Bruce: Let me guess, you was so invested with your revenge on Alfred because in your mind Peggy was stolen from you, so you waited the perfect time to get your only one shot. You mailed him a coin that can alter luck and you used him, so wherever he goes he’s being cursed because of your sins. Marcus: (Breaking his shield) I wanted to end this, but I couldn’t...I wanted my revenge so bad, so I used a 1855 lucky gold coin and infused it with some dust which had some of that phoenix chemical inside) Leo: So that’s why the coin is giving off bad luck, the phoenix-dust got into the makeup of the coin’s ability and change it from good to bad. Bruce: You wanted him gone, so you could feel happy. Marcus: I did when I found out he had that car accident right down my street. Bruce: Bad luck for you, Alfred is still alive and he was never scratched from that accident your coin caused. I guess he do have good luck after all, and I guess it springboards the bad luck out of him making your coin useless. Marcus: No, I will have my revenge. (He pushes Bruce and tries to make a run for it) Leo: (Seeing him trying to run away, sees the Babe Ruth ball) Come on, batter, batter, swing and hit! Give me some luck Babe Ruth. (He throws the ball) (The ball hits Marcus in the back enough force that makes him crash into several glass cases as he falls unconscious to the ground around the shattered glass) Leo: Home run! Bruce: Nice throw. Leo: Don’t thank me, thanks Babe Ruth and his lucky ball. As for him (Seeing the unconscious Marcus) he won’t have luck on his side. Bruce: Yeah, I think karma triumphs luck. Leo: Speaking of, how you know if Alfred didn’t stole his girl. Bruce: I trust Alfred; I knew because Peggy mailed him and say to him that she’s leaving Marcus. Marcus thought the wrong way, and carried this burden of vengeance until today. Leo: Oh. Bruce: Like I said, this wasn’t luck...it was karma. You won’t believe me, but I think it was karma and Alfred’s good luck charm that had a hand in saving Alfred and stopping Marcus. Leo: What lucky charm? Bruce: Peggy’s love. (Heads out) Leo: (Seeing the Babe Ruth ball, he grabs it) At least, I have my good luck charm. (Heads out too) (Fades out) IV ends V *Ext. Wayne Manor (Cuts to the view of the manor) *Int. Study (Cuts back to the decorated room as we see food, gifts, and guests like Julie , Leo, Commissioner Woods, Det. Alder, Jason, the return of Lucius, and other unknown guests; soon, they shut the light dark as we see figures approaching) Bruce (Voice): (Pretending to not know what is going on) Nice to see you walking. Alfred (Voice): Yeah, I wanted to stay away from the jell-O and Helga the nurse. (We soon see them) Alfred: (Unknowingly don’t know) What is this? Why is the study so dark... Everyone: SURPRISE!! Alfred: Wow! I’m shocked! Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALFRED! Bruce: Happy Birthday! Alfred: I didn’t know. Bruce: Hey, well at least I can mix Butler Appreciation Day today. Alfred: Certainly sir. Wow, cool...well, let’s not stand here for long...let’s party! Everyone: Yeah! (Everyone begins to party) (The party begins as we hear Duffy “Mercy” playing again in the background) *Int. Dining Room (Cuts to the room twenty minutes later as we see everyone approaching the room for the cake with the song continuing to play...we see Alfred and the cake, then we see everyone singing the song and then he blows the candles out...as Det. Alder starts cutting the cake, we see Bruce and Alfred talking again as the “Mercy” song continues) Bruce: So, you like... Alfred: I like? I love it! Thank you Master Bruce. Bruce: Well, I didn’t want to hog all the fun; Leo and Julie had a hand in this. Alfred: Well, thank you all. I would thank you personally Master Bruce for saving me and stopping Marcus and treasure chest of bad coins. Bruce: (Smiling) Actually, he tainted a old lucky coin with a mix dosage of Phoenix chemicals, so the good luck being passed on is actually bad. Alfred: Well I for sure, saw the effects. Bruce: Oh, I nearly forgot, here’s my gift to you. Happy Birthday. Alfred: (Opening his gift as it’s his picture of Peggy in a new frame) Peggy. (We suddenly see tears coming from his eyes as he is reunited with his picture; he looks at Bruce) How? Bruce: Let’s just said a wind blow it back to me, and I think that’s the same wind that saved you from that car accident and bust Marcus. Alfred: You don’t believe it was...It can’t be. Bruce: All I know is that when your remaining good luck was going down, a lucky charm restored it. Alfred: If it was Peggy’s spirit, why would she... Bruce: It wasn't luck at all, it was love...karma...and maybe a little luck. Alfred: (Smiling) Thank you so much Master Bruce. Bruce: No mention it; you’re like a father to me besides one of my best friends. Alfred: (Crying and smiling again, this time he hugs Bruce) I told your father, if anything happens to him, I will sacrifice my life to protect yours. Bruce: Well, today for once, I saved you. Alfred: (Smiles) Bruce: (Smiles as he heads off to get a piece of a cake) (The camera leaves off Alfred hugging his picture of Peggy once again) Alfred: Thank you, too, Peggy. I love you so much. (Unbeknownst, a window is opened and a strange burst of winds blows in with the Mercy song continuing to play) *Int. Wayne Industries - Lab Development (Cuts inside WI again and back again to the labs as we something weird...as the song continues to play, we see the puzzle box mysteriously glows; the camera zooms in as we see letter pieces forming and the only pieces that are forming and glowing are “A V A L O N”) *Int. Level 32 Hallway (Cuts upstairs as the song continues to the hallway as we see near the CEO office, Wilden walking out and as he approaches he gets a call from his Pearl PDA) Robin: (As he walks near the elevator, he gets a message and notices it’s from Jason. Jason responded “I’m in... Tell me all! - Jason”; Robin walks in the elevator and turns around as he smiles) (The song ends as the camera views the sliding doors closing as the camera fades out) V ends CLOSING CREDITS Category:The Young Knight